clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Mr. Frosty
Bad Mr. Frosty is a snowman with an attitude! He is one of the few characters to appear in all the ClayFighter games to date, and has also appeared on all the box art for every game in the series. Bad Mr. Frosty is a grouchy snowman who rules the North Pole, though he occasionally helps the good guys. He has snow/ice based attacks, including throwing snowballs, creating sharp icicles, and sliding across the ground. He's typically seen wearing a blue top hat, though in C2: Judgement Clay, he wears a baseball cap backwards. He is expected to appear in the upcoming ClayFighter remake for Wii Ware and DSi Ware. He appears to be a parody of Frosty the Snowman. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. ''ClayFighter'' Bad Mr. Frosty was part of the original line-up in the first ClayFighter. His special attacks include throwing snowballs, spitting sharp balls of ice, sliding along the ground and kicking his opponent, and turning into a snow boulder and rolling into his opponent. In the 1-player mode, he is fought once, on an icy lake in front of an ice block castle with penguin spectators. When he wins, he spins his head around on his finger like a basketball. He had the most moves out of anyone in the first game. Quotes *"cool." *"I'm bad, I'm cool, I'm no one's fool!" ''C2: Judgement Clay'' Sporting a new look this time around, Bad Mr. Frosty's attitude is slightly lighter after being released from prison after attacking Santa. He recieves new attacks such as drop-kicking and the roundhouse kick. His attacks are different as they are more revolved around punches and kicks instead of snowballs or icicles. His arena is the North Pole and his evil twin in this game is Ice. In his ending he has taken over the North Pole. Quotes *"Ice breath!" *"Stay cool." *"I'm bad!" ''ClayFighter 63⅓'' Once again reformed, Bad Mr. Frosty seeks to stop Dr. Kiln's plans of taking over the world and reclaim the North Pole from Sumo Santa. Frosty battles by transforming himself in various ways, creating snow balls, ice picks, and other such weapons and even calls upon his little buddy who lives inside his top hat. His claytalities include turning his opponent into a snow cone, stuffing his opponent into his top hat and smashing it, and kicking his opponent off screen. His arena is the Freezing Fortress. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Quotes *"Ice bash!" *"I don't need this disguise anymore!" *"Ice pick!" *"NOT THE FACE!" Quotes said if you lose to him in Sculptor's cut: *I've stopped you cold! *I'll put the deep freeze on you. *Your snow match for me. *You haven't got enough cool to stop me! Boss dialogue Bad Mr Frosty: You elves can't defend you now, buster. Sumo Santa: I don't need them to take care of a slushie like you. Bad Mr Frosty:We both can't be Snow kings, tubby. There can be only one. Sumo Santa: I hope you don't ruin my carpet when I melt you. Endings Clayfighter 63 1/3 With the defeat of Sumo Santa, Dr. Kiln and the chaos of Klaymodo Island behind him, Mr frosty must now return to the North pole to finish what he started. his will is strong. Only time will tell what his ultimate fate will be and what adventures Frosty will have next! ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut Bad Mr Frosty is happy that he was able to help the good guys win and conquer the forces of evil for which he once fought. Unaccustomed to the tropical climate of Claymodo, Frosty can once again return to his icy home and relax in his snowy haven. Don't get too comfortable, though, Frosty! Evil is always just around the corner. ''Moves'' ''Clayfighter'' Down, forward punch: Frozen Fist Down, forward kick: slide back, down, forward: ice breath back, forward punch: shoulder ram Hold back, forward punch: Snowball Hold down, up kick: arcing snowball Forward, down, forward punch: anti air headbutt Hold Down, up punch: Big arm sideswipe ''C2: Judgement clay'' Ice breath '' ''Snowball Rising ice videos Clayfighter 63 1/3 thumb|left|298px|Playthrough by vidfreak727.thumb|right|300px|Playthrough by vidfreak727. Sculptor's Cut thumb|left|296px|Playthrough by Wiiguy07.thumb|right|298px|Playthrough by Wiiguy07. Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Evil characters Category:Good characters